Conclave
by Flarvin
Summary: This my first fanfic so plz review and be lenient. Its about a a young man who joins the army of silverymoon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Forgotten Realms or any of the chracters related to it.

Valdius Moss didn't feel very much like a soldier as he rolled out his bedroll upon the mud of the road. Where were the wild adventures and treasure he had heard about as a child? Called Val by his friends, he was born in the City of Silverymoon and was promptly left at an orphanage by his mother whom he had never met. The only thing they had to identify him with was a letter from his mother stating that he was Valdius Moss and his mother wanted nothing to do with him. He had never seen this letter of course but he liked to think it might have some mention of his father. A he grew up he came to realize that he had no particularly special talents other than being agile with a sword and a quick thinker. So he decided to join the esteemed army of Silverymoon, at the age of twenty, and now he was here. As he settled into sleep he wondered if he would ever amount to anything as he settled off to a troubled sleep.

In what seemed like less then an hour he was awakened by the boot tip of his commander, Harea. "It's your turn for the watch Moss." Then a arrow appeared as if by magic in his throat. Val sat there stunned staring at his dying commander as his lifeblood flowed over Val's blankets. Then he leapt to his feet and cried "Attack, attack the camp is under attack" He then immediately threw himself down to avoid the arrows whistling through the camp. His fellow startled soldiers rushed to fight only to be slain before drawing a sword. There came a clatter as their attackers dropped their bows and the sound of metal scrapping against leather as they drew their swords. Val's mind was racing, _This is a routine patrol what's going on_.

Out of the shadows they stepped, a score of orcs, armed to the teeth. They had been outnumbered even before the arrows had taken so many and now they stood no chance. Val let out a cry and drew his sword and charged the first orc he saw. The orc let out a guttural growl and stood to meet him. He attacked him with a flurry of blows forcing the orc back. Sparks flew from their swords as they battled. Val circled around the orc searching for and opening. He saw one and unleashed a viscous whirling of blades that left the orc bleeding from a deep cut to the ribs, but the orc wasn't finished yet. As Val took a step back to catch his breathe, he tripped over the body of a fallen soldier. He fell heavily and rolled to avoid the downward thrust of the advancing orc. He wasn't fast enough and got clipped on the side of the head by the blade. As he lay there stunned with what seemed like a line of fire running down the side of his head. He wondered if this was going to be the end, as he saw the orc loom over him. Suddenly the orc stopped and looked down. Following the orcs gaze he saw the tip of a sword poking through the orc. The orc gave a confused grunt then slid forward off the blade and onto the ground. Val looked up stunned to see the face of his savior and gazed through the blood running down his face into the pale beautiful face of an elf. Then he passed out.

Val floated in a state of darkness unaware of his surroundings. He was tormented by the sounds around him as he drifted in and out of conciseness. He was often assaulted by periods of light that disturbed him from his dark abyss causing him to cry out. He had strange dreams of a pale group of people that were clearly elves pointing at him and muttering. He had no awareness of the passage of time and each minute was infinite.

Then one day he awoke to find himself in a bright room with white walls feeling very weak and very thirsty. When he opened his eyes there was a flurry of movement from his side and a blurry humanoid figure went running through a door opposite the bed was lying in. He wondered where he was and why. His head felt oddly heavy and he reached up to find his head had by swathed in bandages.

Then what had happened all coming rushing back to him. **_Oh god's the camp. _**He thought about all his comrades and wondered if any had survived. He hoped so as he looked around the room. He saw there were other beds adjacent to his and covered by curtains. _I hope some of them are in there, _he thought

He tried to sit up to see better and ended up making himself dizzy and weaker the he already was. He laid himself back down and waited for someone to show up. As he lay he looked out the window placed near his bed. As he looked out he noticed there were mountains in the background. _Mountains, _he thought _There weren't mountains anywhere near his patrol route._ Val's squadron patrolled the road between Silverymoon and the edge of the Moonwood. There weren't mountains anywhere near the Moonwood where they had been camping. _Where am I, _he wondered?

He was interrupted from his pondering by the arrival of a tall elf in the white robes of priest. Behind him followed a Elvin girl he guessed to be about his age, and a old wrinkled Elvin woman leaning heavily on a cane. He gazed at the old woman in awe he had grown up with elves in silverymoon and was no fool when it came to them. Elves lived hundreds of years old and to see one so wrinkled and old was a shock to him. _She must be ancient _he thought. "How are you feeling?" asked the priest. "Weak" said Val in a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in years. "And thirsty" he said as he licked his dry cracked lips. "Good that means your felling pain," replied the priest. _Since when was that a good thing_?Val thought. You need sleep he said as he handed him a cup full of a milky white substance. "It is dream wine. It will help you sleep." The priest then turned to the girl and said "Gailaria go and fetch our guest some water". As the girl hurried off to get his water Val drained the cup of surprisingly sweet and cool liquid and he asked "Who are you and where am I." "I am Remar and this is the home of the Conclave" announced the priest. _The Conclave? What the hell is the conclave, _thought ValBefore he promptly fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh Val sat up in bed, as he heard Remar approach. Val spent most of his days looking out the window in the hospital wondering what would happen to him. As far as the other residents went the only person who visited him was Remar and his apprentice Gailaria. The other occupants of the building, if there were any, he neither saw nor heard. The only company he had was the occasional bird that perched on his windowsill. He could do nothing about this due to the fact that he was still prone to bouts of dizziness when he stood or moved to fast.

Val looked up as Remar approached. He was dressed in the usual white robes of his unknown order. " Drink This" Remar said curtly handing him a flask of a clear thick liquid. As Val did every morning he drained it and felt a little better. "You should now be better to move freely for short periods of time" said Remar. "You are restricted to this room and this room alone. If you are found any where else you will be killed." "Thanks for the warning" Val replied sarcastically. " What is this stuff an way" He said gesturing with the cup. " It's a powerful healing potion. Extremely useful in small amounts but larger doses are lethal." "Exciting" Val, muttered.

As soon as Remar left Val took a tentative step out of his bed. His weak muscles spasmed as he settled his weight upon them. His first goal was to get back in his original fit shape. As he took his first tentative steps he stumbled and almost fell. Luckily he caught himself on the wall. This could take awhile.

* * *

Down, Up, 99, Down, Up, 100. Val collapsed upon the floor of his room. One hundred pushups, he couldn't even do that when he was in the army. Val sat up and looked around his new room. Remar had moved him to a larger room when he saw he was getting stronger. His new room boasted several windows although they were all barred and too tiny for him to squeeze through. He also had a table to sit and eat at. Remar had switched him to solid foods after his room switch. Remar moved from his position on the floor to one of the windows and began to pull-ups. He surveyed the opening before him as he pulled himself up. Outside it was spring and the flowers blooming. It had been nearing winter when he had been injured. _How long had he been hidden from the world? _He wondered. 

He had no news of the outside world since he had been saved by the elves. Gailaria, who turned away in silence whenever he questioned her, delivered his food. Everyone he knew must think him dead. He wondered what they done with the meager belongings he had left in his barracks. Remar only visited to see how he was faring and if there was anything important he needed. They only thing that he had been granted so far was a collection of books ranging from astronomy to adventure novels. As he finished his pull-ups he moved to his bed and locked his feet under it and began to do sit-ups.

Suddenly he interrupted by the banging open of the room's sole door. "Come with me" a elf unknown to, him said urgently. The elf was dressed in dull green and brown steel armour. He gestured from him with his free hand for his other held a gleaming curved sword washed in blood up to its hilt. "What's happening" Val demanded. The elf said nothing and walked out the door. Seeing this Val quickly followed. As Val followed the elf into the hall he saw the body of a priest of Remars order dressed in their mysterious pure white robes. The elf said nothing just kept walking. Soon they reached the end of the hall and took a right. They followed the hall a bit more until they came into a chamber drenched in blood and gore. The floor was scattered with the corpses of the white priests and elves and humans dressed the same as the one who had led him here.

As they exited the room they entered another full of the soldiers in the green and brown amour. They were centered around a elf armored as they were but with two sliver bars of a captain on his shoulder plates. As he turned to greet them, a messenger interrupted him. " Captain Brisieron, all the rooms have been cleared Sir, but unfortunately Remar and his apprentice escaped."_Remar? Is that who these people are after? _"Dam" said the Captain. He then turned to Val's captor and said, "Is this him?" "Yes" came the reply. "Good." The captain then turned to him and said, "Welcome to the Silverymoon Special Forces. What do you know of the Conclave?"


End file.
